eredimfandomcom-20200215-history
Arathos the Old
Arathos the Old The King of Arglondar Arathos Palarthan is the king of Arglondar, the Red Griffon Kingdom, northernmost of the human kingdoms on the continent of Anath Khalar. He has ruled Arglondar for 47 years since his father Algruin Palarthan died in 400 DE when Arathos was 40, and during those 47 years he has proven to be just as great a leader as his father, if not even greater, winning many battles against Vorlask, Ythragar, Damaskar and Gelben, and ruling Arglondar with justice and wisdom. He killed the Iron King of Ythragar's predecessor, Torgrin Darkhammer, he wounded Naalgahal in battle, and he was the man behind the Treaty of Galdanar, which prohibits Damaskar, Gelben and Arglondar from taking hostile actions against each other, after he had defeated their armies in the Battle of Galdanar, ending the War of the Three Kings' Dispute. Alignment: Lawful Neutral; Classes and levels: Warrior 14; Titles: King of Arglondar; Superior: None; Religion: Saint Heothar, Abalor and Baladorn Baleras; Nationality: Arglondaran; Allies: Matron Sereniti; Factions: Arglondar; Residence: The Griffon's Bluff Castle in Bhelskar Basic Knowledge about Arathos the Old Arathos is the only surviving son of King Algruin Palarthan. He became king of Arglondar when his father King Algruin and his older brother, the royal heir, Prince Haewan were killed in battle against the giant King Torgrin Darkhammer of Ythragar's forces in 400 DE. Arathos has ruled Arglondar for 47 years and he has not only kept the enemies of Arglondar at bay, but turned the two neighboring nations Damaskar and Gelben from enemies to allies and killed Torgrin Darkhammer of Ythragar. Arathos is 87 years old now and for the last two years he has lived away from public sight and let his daughter, Aniera Palarthan rule in his stead. History Born in 360 DE, the second oldest son of King Algruin, Arathos grew up in a time when Damaskar, Gelben and Arglondar were bitter enemies. When he was just 21 years Arathos won his first battle as a commander and it soon became obvious that his military mind far surpassed that of his older brother, Prince Haewan Palarthan, who was however a just and noble person and the king that the people wanted. Then came the year 400 DE when Torgrin Darkhammer crossed the Kranath Mountains with a large army of giants and half-giants from Ythragar and the battle of Osterstone ensued where King Algruin and Prince Haewan were both killed along with a great number of Red Griffon soldiers before Arathos managed to turn the tide of the battle and push the enemy back. Osterstone was renamed Mournstone in respect of the fallen king and royal heir and the many fallen soldiers and Arathos became the new king. In 412 DE, 300 assassins snuck into Griffon's Bluff Castle in the cover of night, but Arathos managed to survive the attack. Damaskar's King Dobromir Karovac was killed by assassins and King Gustav Leheffengrier of Gelben claimed to have also been attacked by assassins. King Dobromir of Damaskar's son Milovan Karavoc became the new king of Damaskar. All three kings blaimed each other for the assassination and assassination attempts and this was the beginning of the War of the Three Kings' Dispute, a war which would last for the next twentytwo years, until Arathos defeated the armies of both King Milovan and King Gustav at the Battle of Galdanar in 434 DE. Instead of killing Milovan and Gustav, Arathos offered them to sign a peace treaty and an agreement to pay a yearly fee to Arglondar for the next fifteen years. Appearance Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Personality Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Relations Allies Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Enemies Category:People Category:Arglondarans